Shinobi meets Shinigami
by MBlasterXD
Summary: One day, a certain orange-haired substitute shinigami falls from the sky and lands in the Leaf Village. How will they react? Story currnetly being written, therefore updates will take time. OCC Ichigo and OP Ichigo. No pairings... Up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

All was quiet in the Leaf Village, the shinobi were out on missions and the civilians were lazing around. A certain knuckle-headed ninja was practising his only weak point- Taijutsu. Sasuke had just been returned from Orochimaru's possession and was still recovering from his curse mark, he had decided that reading was the best way to do so. Sakura, on the other hand, was practising her medical ninjutsu on Naruto's 'training wounds'. Luckily for Sakura, Naruto's injuries weren't as bad as the time he and Sasuke battled in the Valley of the End.

Sasuke suddenly felt the presence of something falling, so he dropped his book and called the rest of his team.

"Someone is falling, I don't know where. But it's close." Said Sasuke.

At that point, a blurry orange and black figure started to appear in the sky. Closer and closer, it came to the young shinobi. THUMP!

With that, a man in dressed in black robes with a white sash, white socks, straw sandals and orange hair fell to the ground. He was clutching a sword; it looked like an overgrown butcher's knife in Naruto's opinion.

The three leaf shinobi rushed over to him to see if he was alive. Luckily Sakura was there to help him. She, with help from Naruto and Sasuke managed to carry him to the hospital. When they got there, the Hokage was waiting for them.

"Hokage-sama!" Yelled Sakura. "This man fell from the sky and is gravely injured. Do you think that you could help him?"

The fifth Hokage, Tsunade examined the orange-haired teen. "I believe I can. Where did you find the boy?"

The trio looked at each other. "He fell from the sky, Sasuke sensed him falling. After that, we rushed over to see him fall."

Tsunade's eyes caught a sight of Zangetsu and was rather intrigued on how a sword so big could be wielded by a child no older than the age of 17.

Soon everyone's attention went to Ichigo who opened his eyes and lifted his head up. He examined his surroundings and determined that he was in a hospital ward. Then he noticed the crowd gathered around him.

_'__Why am I here?' _Thought Ichigo, it wasn't his fault that he fell from the sky after a certain candy store owner convinced him to go through the portal.

"Damn, I am so gonna kill Urahara!" Ichigo practically yelled. That received a few stares from his unwanted crowd. But truth be told, it was Hat and Clog's fault…

-Flashback—

Ichigo was in his room listening to music and reading the latest edition of Shonen Jump Weekly, when all of a sudden a black cat appeared in his room. At first he thought he was imagining things, until that cat spoke in a deep male voice. Even though, the cat was female.

"If you don't your ass to Urahara's shop now, I will transform back into my true form.

At that, Ichigo jumped out of his window and ran at what appeared to be 50 MPH. He really didn't want to see Yoruichi like that again, oh no, he was never going to see that EVER again!

When he arrived at Urahara's shop, he was greeted by Rukia and Uryu. They told him about this mission to this 'Elemental Country' place.

"So then, are you guys going too?" Ichigo only saw the two shake their heads before Hat and Clogs- Urahara interrupted them. He explained the basics of the mission, and said that all Ichigo had to do was eliminate some strange hollows that seemed to gather there for an unknown reason. Then Urahara pulled Ichigo's soul out of his body with his cane.

Ichigo then jumped through the portal, still a bit annoyed to have his soul-forme yanked out without any warning. The next thing he knew was that he was falling, falling for what seemed like hours. Then he felt a THUD! After that he woke up in a strange hospital ward, surrounded by strange people who could somehow see him.

-Flashback end—

The substitute just wanted to murder Urahara with all his strength. Maybe even go Bankai on his butt.

"Excuse me, but who is 'Urahara'?" Asked Tsunade.

"He's the mad-man who sent me falling in the first place" Ichigo scowled.

The nine-tailed fox inside of Naruto was telling him that this stranger was a force to be reckoned with. And that made Naruto want to fight him.

"Just who are you anyway?" Asked Sasuke.

Ichigo just sighed. "I am Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Shinigami."

The word 'Shinigami' made Naruto shoot up and say: "Hey you, I challenge you to a battle!"

Everyone in the room just face-palmed at Naruto's usual stubbornness.

To everyone's surprise, Ichigo accepted the challenge. "I will fight you with my eyes closed to make it even fairer." What he didn't mention that was after his fullbring training, he learned to see with his eyes closed and had only just learned how to control his Reiatsu.

This was going to be a noisy day…


	2. Chapter 2 The Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto. If I did, Naruto would be called: Adventures of the Number one most hyperactive, knuckleheaded ninja.

Chapter 2

The Fith Hokage, accompanied by Sasuke and Sakura were at team 7's training grounds. They watched as their teammate was getting in a fighting stance against the mysterious stranger. Ichigo Kurosaki. Both opponents were getting ready to exchange blows and declare the winner when one persone was knocked out. Ichigo looked rather bored, even though he was blind-folded. Naruto on the other hand was raring to fight. Sakura decided to be the referee.

"The match between Naruto Uzumaki and Ichigo Kurosaki shall begin... NOW!" Announced Sakura.

'Be careful kit, this man has chakra unlike anything I've ever felt before.' Kuruma, the Kyuubi inside of Naruto said. Clear worry and fear in his voice.

'Don't worry, if you lend me some of your chakra, I will win for sure!' Yelled Naruto mentally.

"Are you just gonna stand there or are we gonna fight?" Ichigo was losing his patience.

At that, Naruto sped over to Ichigo, kunai equipped in his hand. He was about to strike when all of a sudden, Ichigo dodged it as if it were nothing. He was blind folded for Kami's sake! So Naruto then produced some Shadow Clones and charged up a massive Rassengan.

'There's no way he can dodge this!' Naruto mentally excalimed.

A massive ball of blue power was launched at the orange-haired Substitute Shinigami. With ease he could sense something that powerful. It was almost captain level. Howver, Ichigo held out one finger and flicked it back at the whiskered Blonde without any strain or difficulties.

"Was that all you've got? I won't faint that easily!" Ichigo mocked. Naruto just growled and used some of Kuruma's chakra. His eyes were red slits, his nails were sharp claws, his teeth were fangs and his whiskers became even more visable. Around him was a red energy of some sorts, with two tails going behind him.

"Oh no, he's using the demon's chakra!" Tsunade panicked. "If he goes over three tails, Ichigo will not survive!"

Ichigo couldn't see, but he could feel Naaruto's new image. "That looks kinda dangerous... To you maybe but not a trained Soul Reaper like myself."

Naruto snarled and charged at Ichigo, only to get a foot planted in his face and a fist in his stomach. He was sent flying backwards, crashing into several trees.

'Such power! I can tell, he was holding back though.' Kuruma mentally told his Jinchuunriki.

Meanwhile in Ichigo's inner-world...

'Kiiing! Why the hell did you freakin' hold back? I wanted to kill that guy! He has so much evil Reiatsu' Ichigo's resident doppleganger hollow complained.

'The rules were to not kill the opponent, just knock them out for a while. Ichigo understands this and used only 10% of his power.' Ichigo's Zanpakuto spirit, Zangetsu, replied.

Back in the real world

"And Ichigo is the winner!" Announced Sakura.

"So someone actually beat the dobe?" Sasuke was glad, now he had something to annoy his 'friend' with. He would tell everyone of how their resident Knuckleheaded ninja was defeated by a stranger who is no older than 17 who was blindfolded.

Untying the blindfold, Ichigo was very annoyed that his opponent didn't put up much of a figh and didn't even last 10% of his power, without using Zangetsu. Hell, even Keigo Asano could withstand 10% of his power. This new dimension was surely strange. He still needed to find a way back to beat up Hat'n'Clogs. But that could wait...

**Sorry for the short chappy-**

**Rukia: Chappy, where?**

**MBlasterXD: Not that kind of Chappy**

**Rukia: Aww... Anyways do I make my debut in the next chapter?**

**MBlasterXD:...FINE...**

**Rukia: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! CHAPPYYYYYYYYY!**

**Byakuya: Scatter Senbonzakura!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Bleach or Naruto... Sorry if my posts are taking forever, Microsoft Word decided to crash a few times**.

Chapter 3

In the Seireitei, A certain Kuchiki midget was pacing through Squad 13's barracks. It had been almost a week since Ichigo had left for the Elemental Countries, and so far, no word from the Substitute Shinigami.

"THAT DOES IT! I am going to Urahara, and will ask him if I can go there too! That baka Ichigo is probably in a mess and needs me to get him out of it... again." The little soul reaper, Rukia Kuchiki yelled. A yell so loud that you could hear it in squad 6's barracks... Not a good move on her part as 9t made the ever stoic Byakuya want to kill Kisuke for making his sister angry.

"It appears I have to show the man some sense... Luckily Senbonzakura is capable of that..." AS he said that, Renji (who was in the room at the time) shivered at the coldness in his tone.

In Konoha

Ichigo hadn't been there for a week and he was already a chunin. The skills he showed in the spar against Naruto blindfolded, Made Tsunade's flicks look weak. He was only a chunin, not a Jounin, because he had yet to control his chakra. The current source of his power came from his reiryoku. His Kenjutsu and Taijutsu were definitely Jounin level, but he lacked Ninjutsu.

It was night, so the village was asleep... Then BANG! Something only Ichigo could hear became louder and louder. He jumped out of his roommates apartment (Naruto's) and headed for the noise.

When he got there, he was met with the familiar sight of a Menos Grande. So he shunpo-ed over to it, jumped as high as the skyscraper tall he was in midair, he drew Zangetsu from his back and sliced down the hollow's mask. Once the mast was destroyed, he kept going down, until the Menos Grande was split in two halves,

"A job well done!" Ichigo said to himself. Suddenly, the familiar feeling of a senkaimon opening caught Ichigo's attention. The Reiatsu belonged to... no way... RUKIA! And Byakuya? As well as a very weak feeling Hat'n'Clongs, Byakuya's Reiatsu was coming off him so it was obvious he Scattered Senbonzakura on him.

Ichigo pulled his fore-head protector out of his Shihakusho and tied it to his spiky orange hair.

**Yes this is just a short filler, Word kept crashing when I wanted to type more stuff... So I made this. Soul Reapers and Marvel is on hold for now... But when Word is fixed, I will make better stories!**


	4. Important note

I just wanted to say that I can't think of what to write anymore... so I am putting this up for adoption. I know that people will hate me for this, but it's my option.

PM me if you want to continue it.

Furthermore, I apologize for this inconvenience, but it had to happen.

I look forward to see who can write it better than me!

Until then, -MBlasterXD.


End file.
